It is common in underground mines to provide mining machines with tubing for carrying hydraulic fluid or air. However, such tubing is subject to Australian Standards which specify, among other things, that the tubing should not exceed an average duration of flaming and glowing of thirty seconds (ie. should be flame retardant) and the electrical resistance of the tubing should not be greater than 1M.OMEGA./m.